The present invention relates to seat posts for bicycles, and relates more particularly to such a seat post which has an inner tube for storing tools and accessories.
Regular bicycles do not have storage means for storing tools and accessories. However, various hand tools shall be used when to repair a bicycle. Therefore, bicycle riders usually will prepare some hand tools and put them in a bag for carrying on the bicycle. Some bicycle riders may directly insert hand tools in gaps in the frame of the saddle, However, hand tools tend to be shaken out of the frame of the saddle when the bicycle moves over an uneven road,
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a seat post assembly for bicycles which has an inner tube for storing tools and accessories. It is another object of the present invention to provide a stepped screw cap for fastening the inner tube inside the seat post which has a pivoted handle for turning by hand.